The aim of this proposal is to continue to develop an exemplary education program in pediatric oncology for medical students, pediatric residents, clinical associates, dental and surgical trainees, practicing physicians, nurses, social workers, and educators in the community. This will be accomplished by the use of the established clinical & research programs of CHNMC together with formal lectures, conferences and teaching aids. The program director in collaboration with the multidisciplinary Cancer Education Committee is responsible for the coordination and implementation of this Oncology Education Program. The program will reflect the changing needs of pediatric oncology. There will be particular emphasis on all aspects of supportive care including nutritional support, pain control, home care, reintegration of the child into society, and the epidemiology and genetic transmission of childhood cancer. Teaching aids will be developed including audiovisual tapes for instruction, a newsletter and booklets for parents and patients on solid tumors and leukemia. Frequent and indepth evaluation of the program will be performed.